Marriage, Lies, and Xanex Prescriptions
by IpodPrincess
Summary: When money is tight Bella turns to an unconventional source to solve her problems...will this lead to a life of pleasure or just more heart ache. OOC Cannon couple
1. Chapter 1

Marriage, Lies, and Xanex Prescriptions

Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening! I close my eyes and wish the whole situation away. This is not a possibility; I don't know what I will do. I can feel my leg unintentionally shaking, maybe I have that disease. What do they call it, RLS? I heard about it on the television. I have all the symptoms; well maybe that's not it. I'm nervous, more nervous then I have ever been before. I lean back into the hard, plastic chair unable to focus on anything. I feel absolutely fried. Why, oh why is everything falling apart? I'm biting the inside of my cheek to steady my nerves but even that doesn't seem to be working.

"Ms Isabella Swan," a warm voice called. I jump at the sudden interruption. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber," she paused looking cautiously at me, eyeing me up and down. Her eyes stop at my face, searching for a long moment. "Are you okay?"

I feel myself nod stupidly, seriously why have so many people been asking me that question lately. I know I have been a little pale, and lost a little weight; but it is all because of the stress. "Of course," I hear myself say automatically feeling the exact opposite on the inside. I wave my hand in a noncommittal way to show her I'm okay. "You know how it is." Angela smiles at me, but it isn't a smile that I like. Somehow I know at that moment things are about to get worse, which isn't possible but from the look in her eyes I know it. She is giving me that piteous smile, the one you give to someone when the news you have is absolutely horrible. It is like ripping off a bandage, just get it over with quickly. "I was told up at the front desk that you needed to speak with me about something?"

Angela is still smiling as she ushers me into her small cramped office, which smells strongly of stale coffee. I notice the mug on the desk, and notice it has that film that occurs when coffee is left out to long. I sit down in the chair opposite her and force a smile, or what I think looks like smile, I can't really tell. My eyes spy a folder sitting in the middle of the piles of paper on her desk, it has my father's name on it. I can feel my stomach drop, as I gulp trying to maintain my composure.

Oh God, I can't help it. I can feel the tears beginning to rush to my eyes again. I blink them back and clear my throat. "What is this all about?"

"Well," Angela looks up smile still in place. "It seems that you have fallen behind on your payments and seeing as how your father's condition has gotten worse. I am sorry to inform you that if your father leaves the facility, as in if he gets sick and has to go to the hospital, I regret to inform you we will not be able to accept him back into our facility."

"What do you mean!" The words are rushing out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop myself. "You can't do that. He's sick. I can't take care of him, that's what you guys are supposed to do, take care of him. For Christ sake, this is ridiculous. You can't kick him to the street. I'm trying, I really am."

Angela closes the folder and turns to me. I hate the expression on her face, I don't need her pity. I don't want her pity. What I want is for her to fix this, make it all better but I know she can't. "My hands are tied. We can't kick your father out as long as he remains at out factuality but if he…"

"I know, I heard you the first time," I interrupt. Running my hands through my hair I try to figure out the situation. "Didn't you guys get my payment last week? I sent it."

Angela nods. "We did receive your payment of five hundred dollars but you are still behind. If we don't received the amount paid in full I am sorry but-"

"How much do I owe," I interrupt.

Angela opens the folder, her eyes flicker from the page to my face. Her features becoming solemn as she begins to speak again. "Ten thousand dollars," she states matter-of-factly.

I jump to my feet, not really sure of what I am going to do. "Are you sure there is absolutely nothing you can do?" I asked for the third time. She shakes her head folding her hands over the folder. "Well then, I believe we are done here." Clutching my bag tightly over my shoulder I storm out of the office.

As soon as I am up the hall I stop, leaning against the wall. My heart is racing; I shut my eyes trying my best to gain control of my breathing. What the hell am I going to do? I can't afford that bill. Ten thousand dollars, where am I suppose to come up with that money? I take a moment to compose myself, a nurse passes me in the hallway but I ignore her glare.

I came here to see my father, and that's what I am going to do. That's what's important today. I walk up the hallway purposefully as I head towards his room. I stop as I reach the door, he is lying in his bed with the television turned to wheel of fortune. He's yelling out a letter every time the wheel is turned.

"Damn show," he mutters under his breath angrily.

"Hi Dad," I call. Charlie looks up at the sound of my voice. "How are you today?"

I enter the room as my dad smiles, well half smiles anyway. After his stroke he hasn't gain feeling in the right side of his face. "Bella!" he exclaims. I can tell he is happy to see me. "Did you bring me anything good?" he whispers in a lowered voice.

I turn and glance out the door before turning back to my father. There are no nurses around so I reach into my bag and pull out a small bag of his favorite candies which the nurses don't like him to have. He smiles once again at me, but I feel my heart drop like I do every time he smiles at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked fixing his crooked pillow and repositioning him on the bed. He waves me off as I go to sit in the chair beside his bed.

"I hate this place," he mutters scowling as a nurses walks by. "I can't wait to get out of here. When are you taking me home?"

"Soon," I reply, my stomach dropping even further. He does this every time I come, and every time all I can say to him is soon. The truth is that he probably won't ever be leaving the nursing home and with his deteriorating condition I am in no place to take care of him. I can barely take care of myself.

Charlie grumbles again, something incoherent and I swallow. "Did you pay the gas bill? Your mother always forgot to pay the gas bill?" I nod again. This is how all of our visits go. He talks about my mother, and I nod. He asks me if I have paid all the bills on the house, I nod. When that is not actually true, I sold the house. I sold the house after he got hospitalized and I was forced to take care of everything.

At the time I was unaware at the massive amount of gambling debt my father had gotten himself in. There was nothing I could do, I was put in a situation I wasn't ready for. I was only nineteen at the time; I did what I had to do to survive. I quit school and tried my best to do everything in my power for him.

"I did it all Dad," I answer reaching into my bag for the real treat I have brought him. "I can't stay long today but I brought you something I think you're going to like." He perks up a little turning his attention to me. I pull out a ten scratch off tickets. "I saw these and thought you would like them."

My father laughs, which is something that is very rare these days. "Thank you," he answers taking them from me and running his fingers over the surface. His eyes are bright as he holds them in his hands. "I'll do these later."

I nod, I hate seeing my father like this. He was always such a strong man, he had his problem but he worked in a factory all his life. He was guff, and stubborn and never relied on anybody for anything. Now he lies in bed all day, unable to move. And although his mind is still sharp his body has begun to deteriorate.

My father continues to go on, asking questions about the house and its affairs; and I keep lying to him hating myself the whole time. I stay for another half hour before telling him I have to leave. I kiss him goodbye, and tell him I'll be back soon.

When I am finally in my car I allow my emotions to overcome me. What am I going to do? I am in serious trouble and don't even have a plan. Slowly I feel tears burning my eyes but refuse to acknowledge them. I say a silent prayer that he won't get sick any time soon and start my car.

What I need to do is not get all emotional about this. That won't solve anything; I need to be a rational adult about this. I need to solve my own problems. Yeah, right I can barely manage my own life right now. "I can do this; I just need to make some quick cash." I need to get a grip. The more I try not to think about it, the more it seeps into my thoughts. "I need to find a job, now."

There is nothing I can do here so I decide to go home, well at least what I am currently calling home. This at the moment is my best friend's couch. The whole ride over I try to think of solutions. I'll take out a loan; I think but then remember the last time I tried to do that hadn't been approved. I went through all the options in my head but nothing seemed to be enough to actually pay off the bill.

Parking on the street I grab my bag getting out of the car. Taking a deep breath I force a smile; I cannot under any circumstance let Leah know the truth about my situation. She would just make me feel worse, trying to figure out solution, make me feel inadequate. Pushing the front door open I am suddenly overcome by the familiar smell of baked goods. Leah is home, fuck. Dropping my things by the front door I try to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey Bells, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is me. What are you doing home?" I ask, looking through the pile of post that is sitting on the table by the door. I make two piles, one for me and one for Leah.

"Oh, I had this amazing idea for a wedding cake for the Miller wedding and didn't feel like working at the office. I needed the space to think. So, how did the meeting go?" Leah asks, she is in her usual apron pastry bag in hand. A bit of flour on her cheek, her dark hair pulled back into a high pony tail and the cake in front of her an elaborate floral masterpiece. I look around, noting the two tiered wedding cake sitting on the kitchen table that she hasn't even gotten too yet.

Leah is an amazing baker; she had been working at a bakery since she graduated from culinary arts school but recently had branched off to do her own thing. She decided to open her own catering company, which had taken off with the help of her parent's connections. Now two years later she is doing amazingly well and even has a staff of her own.

"It went," I answered trying to play for time. I know that I need to watch the way I phrase things, she can read me to well. "And well, it went just fine."

Leah glances up from what she is doing, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinizes me closely. "What did they say exactly?" She knows I'm lying to her, I just can't tell her the truth.

"Well," I begin, sitting down in a chair I reach for an ornate frosted flower. "They informed me that I would need to make a different…" I hear my voice trail off as I try to place the proper words. "…payment plan."

"Oh really, so they were willing to work with you?" Leah asked, the pastry bag still clutched in her hand. Drops of bright pink are leaking from the end but she doesn't seem to notice, her eyes are fixed directly on me, watching me. I need to play this one cool. Her eyebrows are raised and she is listening intently to everything I am saying.

"Of course," I lie easily, unable to believe how steady my voice sounded. Every day it is getting easier and easier. Maybe that's because every day I am lying more and more to more and more people. Debt collectors, insurance companies, Leah, I list in her head. Pushing that thought out of my mind I smile stiffly. "We talked over a new payment schedule."

"That's great news," Leah exclaims smiling brightly. Laughing at ease her focus switched back to the flower she had been diligently working on. She notices the few drips of icing and frowns. As she is busily trying to correct it I sigh in relief, crisis averted. Now I just need to slink away before she asks me anymore questions. As I stand she looks up a smile on her face. "From the look on your face I had thought the worse but I guess you're still digesting the news."

Something inside me turns to goo, I shouldn't lie to Leah. I have to, I warned myself. I force a laugh and hate the very sound. It is like an outer body experience, how could I be laughing so freely when my father is about to be kicked out on the street. "Of course, it is just a lot to take in."

"Oh, by the way the lady from the temp agency called a while ago. She said something about having a proposition for you about a new job that just became available. She also said something about it being something just up your ally."

I nod leaving the room. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I head towards Leah's bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind me I dial the number I have used so often as of late. The phone rings a few times before it is answered.

"Hello CIS Temp Agency, Nancy speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi Nancy, its Isabella Swan. Jessica called earlier about a possible position for me."

"Oh, hi Bella. Sure, let me patch you through to her," Nancy says with hesitation in her voice. I feel apprehensive, there was something about the way she sounded that makes me nervous.

A moment later I hear another click. "Bella, hi its Jess. Listen, I have great news for you. I found a job that meets your criteria and pays very well."

"Really," I say feeling myself get giddy. I feel a new sense of determination wash over me as I stand there hearing the most brilliant news I have heard in a while.

"Yes, but it is a little unconventional…"

Okay, to say that the job is a little unconventional is an understatement. Beside it sounds a little shady, for a lack of a better word. Seriously, I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this. What am I thinking?

I sigh; I know exactly what I'm thinking. I need money, that's the only thing going through my head at the moment. I need to pay these people off; I need to make sure everything is set for my father. I feel my leg tapping again, and bite down on my cheek trying to stop myself.

"Hi Bella." I jump at the sound of Jessica's voice. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I mutter standing to my feet.

Jess eyes me closely as I stand and follow her into the office. Once we are both seated she pulls out a bottle of mineral water pouring it into two plastic cups. Handing one to me she smiles brightly. "Well, have you thought it through?"

I nod. "I have but I just don't get it."

"The client wanted to be discreet about this. I realize it is an unconventional request but we do try to do what we can here at CIS," Jessica says sounding like she is reading a speech. I stare at her for a long moment. "Let me be completely honest with, I recommend that you just go and meet with him. If he gives you the wrong vibe then you are off the hook. There is nothing to worry about, no commitment at all but Bella, I know your situation." Damn me for ever confiding in her. It was a moment of weakness; it was out of sheer desperation that I even did it in the first place. "This just might be the thing to help you out of your situation."

I sigh again closing my eyes. She's right; she absolutely right and I have no choice. I prayed for a miracle and here it is. All I have to do is meet up and see if this will even work, no strings attached. "When do I meet him?"

**A/N: this is a story line I have been mulling over for some time and the plot is completely written out chapter by chapter it's just a matter of seeing if there is any type of interest in a story like this…. Can you tell that I have a lot of thoughts running through my mind on a continual basis… absolutely insane!!**

**Review and let me know what you think….. **


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage, Lies, and Xanex Prescriptions

Chapter 2

Okay, to say that the job is a little unconventional is an understatement. Beside it sounds a little shady, for a lack of a better word. Seriously, I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this. What am I thinking?

I sigh; I know exactly what I'm thinking. I need money, that's the only thing going through my head at the moment. I need to pay these people off; I need to make sure everything is set for my father. I feel my leg tapping again, and bite down on my cheek trying to stop myself.

"Hi Bella." I jump at the sound of Jessica's voice. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I mutter standing to my feet.

Jess eyes me closely as I stand and follow her into the office. Once we are both seated she pulls out a bottle of mineral water pouring it into two plastic cups. Handing one to me she smiles brightly. "Well, have you thought it through?"

I nod. "I have but I just don't get it."

"The client wanted to be discreet about this. I realize it is an unconventional request but we do try to do what we can here at CIS," Jessica says sounding like she is reading a speech. I stare at her for a long moment. "Let me be completely honest with, I recommend that you just go and meet with him. If he gives you the wrong vibe then you are off the hook. There is nothing to worry about, no commitment at all but Bella, I know your situation." Damn me for ever confiding in her. It was a moment of weakness; it was out of sheer desperation that I even did it in the first place. "This just might be the thing to help you out of your situation."

I sigh again closing my eyes. She's right; she absolutely right and I have no choice. I prayed for a miracle and here it is. All I have to do is meet up and see if this will even work, no strings attached. "When do I meet him?"

I can't believe I am actually doing this. I must be insane, who in their right mind would ever do this. Who is their right mind would ever ask this. I am sitting in the center of Dalton, the most expensive restaurant in town pondering these things to myself. My leg is doing that tapping thing again, maybe I do have RSL I think feeling a rush of panic wash over me. That's just what I need, another medical bill to pay. Shaking the thought out of my head I check my watch, if this guy is actually going to show up he better do it in the next five minutes or I'm out of here.

Just then I look up to see a man in a dark suit enter the restaurant, it is as if all eyes turn to him, an outsider. I am stuck for a moment as I watch him glance around and he spots me. He was not what I had expected. I had expected some middle aged loser but him; he reeked of bachelor. His copper brown hair styled in that way that makes it seemed like it's not, rumples and sticking out in all directions. Only one word came to mind as I took in his physique…sexy. His suit reeks of excess. I suddenly feel inadequate, why did I decide to wear this skirt again. His features are handsome, but completely unreadable.

I watch as he speaks to the hostess and she points to me. His green eyes are burrowing into me as he heads in my direction. I am momentarily lost as he heads in my direction, eyes never leaving me. He reaches the table in three strides and stops.

"Isabella Swan," he says. His voice is deep and gravely as he studies me closely. I stand up and nod stupidly. "Edward Cullen, a pleasure to meet you." He gestures for me to sit down as he takes the seat across from me. Unbuttoning his suit jacket he says nothing. This gives me a few moments to take him in. He is absolutely gorgeous; there is no other way to put it. He looks like a model right out of GQ, tall, well toned body, even his suit looks like it belongs in the magazine. I shift uncomfortably, brushing my hair back with my hand, a nervous habit I have formed.

Lillian, the waitress who I happened to graduate from high school, comes over smiling brightly. She is wagging her eyebrows as pulls out her note pad. "Welcome to Dalton's can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I'll have a Jack and coke," he says picking up a menu and beginning to browse through it. Lillian stares at him for a long moment incredulously, his eyes never lifted from the menu showing no sign he had acknowledged her beyond placing his order.

"And what can I get for you Bella?"

He looks over his menu watching me closely, I feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "Um, I'll take a martini, dry two olives." She nods walking away from the table.

"I thought your name was Isabella?" he asks putting his menu down. His eyes are gazing at me approvingly.

"It is," I answer, there my leg goes again beginning to shake profusely. I force a smile. "But only my dad actually uses my full name, but only when he's upset. Everybody else calls me Bella," I explain. God, I feel so dumb. He nods and there is a momentary silence. "So you want to hire a wife?"

Edward smiles for the first time, and it looks good on him. It graces his features, and I can't help but notice that it is slightly crooked which only adds to his perfection. "Yes I do, that is why you are here correct?"

"I never agreed to anything but a meeting," I state firmly. Lillian brings us back our drinks and takes our order before disappearing again. Once it is just the two of us I try to act all serious but for some reason find it quite difficult, this man is infectious. His smile just seems to brighten his whole face up completely changing his features. "Why do you need to hire a wife? You look like you have no problem getting women."

He laughs jovially. "I don't."

"Then what is it?" I ask taking a sip of my martini for something to do with my hands. I wish my leg would stop shaking but it seems to have a mind of its own.

"It is kind of a long story."

"You're gay?" The words slip out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them. He looks at me in surprise. "I'm sorry, that was to forward."

He chuckles again taking a sip of his own drink. "No, I am not gay." There is another silence. I stare at him expectantly.

"Well, then what is it?"

"Like I said, it is a long story."

I take this in for a moment leaning back in my chair. "I have nothing but time."

Edward is searching me again. Looking me over as if he if appraising me for some particular detail. If he is going to be indignant I am too. I look him up and down, examining every feature from his muscled arms to his toned chest that is obvious even through the shirt he was wearing. "Well, I need a wife in order to gain access to my trust fund."

"Oh," I say after a moment attempting to keep the bitterness out of my tone. "You're a trust fund baby."

He nods, and I can feel a bit of distain rise in me as much as I try to fight it. I cannot stand people who just get their lives handed to them. Here I am struggling to make it through the day and he wants more money. "You could say that." I need the money; I use this phrase as my mantra. Think of Dad.

"What do you mean?"

He leans forward still surveying me closely. "I have a question. Why would you even be willing to do this?"

"I never agreed to do anything," I answer crossly.

"Yet you're here, just like me. So what's your story?"

He wants to play games; well I can play them too. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Edward stares as if I just said the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.

"What are we seven?" he replies. "Fine. Here is my story. It is simple really; I was supposed to just be next in line to take over my father's design company. That was just expected of me, except I hated everything about it. I hated the hours and the trips so I quit. My father disowned me and took away everything. Said that if I wanted to make it on my own, that is just what I would have to do." I am taking everything he says in, his features have changed since he began to speak. They have gone bitter and stony as they had when he came in. Even his mannerisms have changed; he is sitting upright in his seat. His hand is clutching his drink so tightly I fear the glass will shatter in his grasp.

"So there, I was figuring everything would be fine. I was supposed to get my trust fund when I turned twenty five when they spring that they had changed the terms. Well, my grandmother has anyway. There are only two conditions at which I can access the money. The first is go back to my father's company and do as I am told, like the good boy I am expected to be."

"The other is to get married," I finish for him. He nods his head. "Wow, that's rough. I'm so sorry."

He chuckles again. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I made my decision, and I stand by it. I would rather do something I love for the rest of my life and be penniless then do something I hate and be miserable."

I can't help but be impressed. I hadn't expected this; actually I hadn't expected anything like this. "I see. So then why do you need your trust fund?"

A smile broadens on his face as if I have said the right thing. "Well, before I left my father's company I started branching out creating my own internet company and started up a great venture. It is a small business right now but I know with the right client connections and backing from investors it could be big. I have some of the most brilliant minds in the business working for me; I just don't have the financial backing I need."

"I understand," I'm not quite sure what else to say.

"So you see, this would be a great business venture. I need my trust fund to make it work." I nod again dumbly. "The only things is, we need to be married for at least a year."

"That was not part of the deal. Jess never said anything about a year."

Edward looked at me but doesn't say a word. And although he is exactly the type of guy I would love to marry, in real life, I can't imagine being married to someone for a whole year and nothing comes from it. "You need the money, don't you?"

I stare at him indignantly. Of course I could use the money but I am not about to admit it to him. "That is none of your business."

"Jess told me about your situation. She told me that you would probably be my only hope in this situation." He sighs heavily running his hands through his hair tousling it further. "Listen, all I am asking is for you to appear to be my wife. Attend functions and dinners with me. Host a few parties, with the help of a party planner, nothing out of the ordinary. You'll even have your own room. I have money saved up; I could pay off your father's medical bills today if you agree to this. I promise that I will continue to pay them off until this whole deal is over at which time I will give you a sum of two million dollars."

I bite my cheek again. I can't turn this down I need this. "No funny business?" He nods, as I look at him I swallow hard. I must be crazy. "And how exactly are we going to get everyone to believe this?"

"Are you saying you're in?" he asks, a hint of hope in his voice, his eyes lighting up.

"I guess I am."

**A/N: I am going on vacation for the next two weeks and am not sure whether or not I will be able to update while I am gone… so this is the next chapter which is coming out really soon after the first… sorry about that… this is the chapter that gives you a little more insight into where the plot is going… just don't judge to quickly… although the plot may sound predictable I have a lot of twists and turns coming up that will be completely unpredictable… there is two ways in which the story could go and really the reviews I get will really decided which way this story will veer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why did I decided to do this again? What was I thinking! I must be losing my mind, maybe I'm developing early stages of dementia. Crap, crap, crap, crap crap!

I have been sitting in my car staring at the front door of Leah's house for about a half hour. My leg is shaking uncontrollably, damn RLS! My knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel of my truck so tightly.

Edward Cullen, his very name makes my heart thud harder in my chest. Why I decided to accept this job is still beyond me. Yeah I could totally use the money but what was I thinking! Leah is going to have a heart attack when I tell her what I decided to do. Okay, so I still had the opportunity to back out. Our meeting hadn't exactly ended after I had agreed to this whole ordeal. He had explained a few things to me about his family, they sounded scary for lack of a better word.

He had given me the opportunity to pull out, given me twenty four hours to truly make up my mind and decide whether I wanted to truly get involved in this grandiose scheme that could totally blow up in our faces.

"Bells?"

My head snapped so quickly I was sure I would have whip lash. Seth, Leah's little brother, was standing by my door staring at me oddly. His eyebrow was cocked upward just watching me. I known the Clearwater's my whole life and they knew I could be a little….overdramatic at times. "You alright?"

I shrugged; there was no point in lying. He would see right through me. I sighed; there was another problem with this whole plan, one that Edward would be wholly unaware of. I could not lie. I was getting better at it all the time, but on the scale which Edward was expecting I didn't know if I was capable of such things. Yet, it was the money that had me completely and utterly wanting to go through this. The weight of my father's medical bill hung heavily over my head.

"Seth," I breathed closing my eyes and leaning my head against the steering wheel. "I'm in trouble."

Seth stared at me for a long time. I heard the door to my truck squeak open nosily and his arms encircle me pulling me out of the truck. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, probably from the alcohol I consumed at the restaurant mixed with the stress and now my whip lash. Seth was chuckling as I walked towards the door. My heart drumming in my chest, I needed to tell Leah. This time I would have to tell her the whole truth, something that I hadn't done in a while. That would include telling her the truth about the nursing home, my dad, and now this agreement with Edward Cullen.

We reached the door a little too quickly for my liking and I walked going straight to the couch and sinking into it. Maybe if I played the 'I don't feel so good' card then Leah wouldn't be _so_ angry with me.

"Leah!" Seth screamed sinking into the arm chair opposite me. I heard heavy footsteps racing down the steps. Seth's voice must have alarmed her; Leah was usually pretty laid back. Leah appeared in the doorway a moment later, her eyes darting between the two of us. Seth motioned towards me with his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," Leah asked cautiously. It was plainly obvious she was trying to gauge the situation best as possible. "Did something happen to your dad?" I shook my head biting down on my lip. "Did you get the job you were going for?" I shrugged in a non committal way, trying my best to find the words to best describe the situation I now found myself in. "Bella, what is it?" her voice was calm but I sensed a bit of alarm in her eyes. she was nervous, but not more nervous then I was.

"Leah," I breathed closing my eyes. "I have something to tell you and I don't exactly know how to start."

"Let's start at the very beginning," she sang in her poor impersonation of Julie Andrew's in the _Sound of Music_. I grunted.

"You might want to sit down," I encouraged gesturing to the love seat. I didn't want her in slapping distance; I knew there would be a few of them at various intervals throughout the duration of my story. Leah sat watching me intently.

"Begin," she commanded. I nodded and conceded.

"Well, I guess I need to start out by saying you know that new payment plan that you are under the impression the nursing home has given me is new but not in the way that I knew you would think it would be." Leah stared at me, her eyebrow raised. I was jumbling and mumbling my words, so much for being an English major it wasn't even using proper grammar anymore.

"Then what is the new payment plan that I am under the impression you are on?"

"Pay in full or my father is going to get kicked out basically."

Leah blanched. "How much is it?"

"Probably over ten thousand at this point," I groaned leaning my head back.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Seth shrieked. I nodded shaking my head. "What the hell are you going to do to get your hands on ten thousand dollars? You're not planning on becoming a lady of the night, are you?"

Leah shot him a dirty look but I was glad he was here. I laughed, and for once it didn't sound faked or forced. Seth had this way about him; he could take serious conversation and turn it into something where you could laugh.

"Seth," Leah nearly sneered from her seat on the loveseat. I bit my lip, apparently his talent was lost on his sister. I took a deep breath, my leg beginning it quaking once again. I really needed to get that checked out. "Okay Isabella," she began turning her irate eyes on me. "So where does your story go from here. You owe the nursing home ten thousand dollars, you felt the need to lie to me, where else does this story go and what are you planning to do?"

I stand forward leaning my elbows on my knees in an attempt to steady myself, what I had to say next I didn't exactly know how to explain. "Well the temp agency called."

"I know," Leah bit out bitterly.

"They had an unconventional job opportunity for me to take."

"Unconventional?"

I nodded. "There is this guy who is looking to get a hold of his trust fund; it's kinda a long involved story."

"I have nothing but time," Leah returned.

"I am not sure how much I can actually tell you," I answered honestly trying to get back to the point of the whole situation. Leah stared unblinkingly in that way that I had always found intimidating. "Okay well it goes something like he left his family's company to be his own person. They changed the rules to his trust fund to try and get him to go back to the company; the only loophole is if he gets married."

"So you're marrying this guy that you don't know?" Seth asked.

I shrugged. "It's not like that." I sighed refusing to look at Leah, her eyes bore into me with such ferocity I thought I would combust.

"Then what is it like?"

"Well I guess I would be marrying him but," I continued in a rush before either of them could interrupt me. "I would get like two million at the end of it and he would pay for the whole bill at my father's nursing home."

"What is the catch?" Leah asked voice toneless.

I finally made myself look at her. "I would need to be married to him for a whole year."

"Oh, this sounds like _Pretty Women,_" Seth laughed shaking his head. "You are becoming women of the night then." I grimaced at his analogy picking up the pillow next to me and tossing it at him. Seth caught it easily laughing at my attempt.

"Leah?" I asked turning to her.

Leah shook her head standing to her feet leaving the room without a word. I heard her in the kitchen banging around in the kitchen. She would start baking, it was what she did when she was upset. I glanced at Seth who threw his arms in the air, he was not going to get involved in his sister's rampage. We had both experiences enough of Leah's temper to know better than to approach her at this exact moment.

Seth reached for the remote, turning it on and flipping through the channels. I sighed leaning back into the couch. "So what do you think?"

He shrugged propping his feet up on the coffee table. "I dunno. It sounds kinda shady if you ask me but then again your ass needs the money. Sometimes you just gotta so what you gotta do. This seems like it happened at the perfect time. It's not like you actually need to act like his wife in every aspect, right?"

I shook my head. "No it would basically be a show for his family and friends."

"You suck at acting," Leah said appearing in the doorway out of nowhere. I turned and stared at her. Her face was still blank and her voice was seething with fury. I nodded. "You're neurotic, you won't last a week."

"Leah," Seth warned.

"No, this sounds so ridiculous. I know you need money. I get it but do you seriously need to become guy's sex slave in order to do this?"

"I will not be having sex with him."

"Really," she returned sarcastically. "What do you really know about this guy. I don't even know what to say to you right now."

Leah was right; I didn't know anything about Edward Cullen. I just could not sleep. I can't do this, oh dear god what have I gotten myself into! I closed my eyes again lying back onto the couch eyes fixed on the ceiling. What had I gotten myself into; I thought again not quite sure what of my circumstances. While the weight of my father's medical bills would be lifted my thoughts shifted to Edward.

Could I really pretend to be married to him for a year? As incredibly attractive as he is I couldn't exactly gauge his personality. One minute it went from sexy alluring smile to dark and bitter, he was a complete enigma. Not to mention the story he had concocted. Damn! How was I suppose to remember everything he had said, there was no way I would be able to… there was just too much information!

I felt myself sigh as I sat up. I needed to do something, sleep would not come… oh god I was becoming an insomniac, and my RLS wasn't getting any better either. I am a walking medically bill! As I stood I walked silently across the room to where Leah's laptop sat on the sinning room table. Unplugging it dragging my tired body back to the couch. Flipping it on I waited for it to load… there was a lot on my mind. I logged in and went straight to one of my bookmarked sites.

**_ What is restless leg syndrome?_**

_ Restless leg syndrome is a common cause of painful legs. The leg pain of restless leg syndrome typically eases with motion of the legs and becomes more noticeable at rest. Restless leg syndrome also features worsening of symptoms during the early evening or later at night. The characteristic nighttime worsening of symptoms in persons with restless legs syndrome frequency leads to insomnia._

Shit, now I am seriously worried. Is it just me or do I seriously have all these symptoms. Not to mention now that I have read this I totally think I have insomnia. Shit!

My mind shifted again, I needed to focus on something else then my mind shifted to what Leah had stated earlier. I didn't know anything about Edward Cullen but if he said he was who he was then there would be enough info about him online.

I clicked over to Google and typed in his name, my nerves getting the best of me. Immediately several pictures came up and I was taken aback. He was sexy and attractive, more so then I even remembered. I scrolled down clicking on several different websites, all of which turned out to be gossip magazines. Edward had been linked with some of the most high profile women and beautiful women I had ever seen. They were gorgeous beyond words, and all had ended badly. When I had made my original deduction of him I was correct. He reeked of bachelor and every article pointed in that direction. The more I read the more I felt inferior to him.

Maybe I wouldn't be able to keep up with him but if I needed the money. Even with Leah mad at me, and the ridiculous articles I had just read it didn't matter. I needed the money and Edward was my key to living a life where I could finally go back to school. Giving my life up for one year wouldn't be so bad. After a year I would take my money and disappear. My dad would be taken care of and I could finally do what I wanted to do.

I was in it for good…..

**A/N: okay so this chapter just needed to be done there will be a lot more of Edward and Bella coming up …. Let's just say it should be getting rather interesting between them… Also Bella has some issues as you probably have figured out already... don't worry its all part of her character.....**

**Let me know what you think…. Should I continue or leave it alone…. Review… please….**


End file.
